Dragon Puncher's Giant Cannon Ride
by firedragon24k
Summary: Fahr Outpost is home of the Bob-ombs and in this story with my OC, I'm going for a cannon ride! With special guest General White.


**Dragon Puncher's Giant Cannon Ride**

It is a beautiful day at Fahr Outpost where I was snowboarding on the half pipe when suddenly, a grey Bob-omb walked in and said, "Are you Dragon Puncher of the Super Mario All-Stars?"

"That will be me." I replied with a smile as I got off of my snowboard, "So, what do you want for me to do this time?"

"I want you to go to the moon and defeat the big robot that is attacking the citizens with your skills but, I can't send you out of here without the cannon manual. It is the key to using the cannon. Can you find it for me before it's too late?"

I smiled to him and said, "Don't worry Mayor Bob-omb, Dragon Puncher will find that manual. Now where can I find it."

"Look for it at Poshley Heights and talk to Goldbob. He has the manual." The mayor said with a smile.

"Will do!" I agreed as I used the Warp Pipe to take me to the location.

A few minutes later, I came back with the cannon manual. I said to the mayor, "Here it is, Mayor Bob-omb! A cannon manual for the Big Bomb Cannon."

"Good job, Dragon Puncher!" The mayor said as I gave him the manual, "Now we can send you out of here but, we also need General White. Can you find him, please?"

"Already on it!" I said as I began my search for the general.

As I continued my search, I said, "Where is he? He could be anywhere from Petalburg to the Glitz Pit but, I've already checked them and he's not there. If I don't find him soon, the Moon will be under attack! Where is that general?"

Then, I saw the door. I said, "General White's house! That's it! The general is in here! Let's go!"

So I came in and said, "There he is, General White himself! Now, let's see what I can do to wake him up. I know! I'll start with my trademark attack. This plan works every time I use it. Here goes, Dragon Fire Breath!"

I breathed fire on the general but, nothing happened. I said, "Rats! The breath won't work. What else can I do to wake him up? Let's try the Dragon Blazing Kick. This one will do the trick. Here comes the Dragon Blazing Kick!"

Then I kicked him and then, the general is still asleep. I said to myself, "No dice on the Dragon Blazing Kick but, I'll find another good plan. Here come the Fireball Punch!"

Then I punched him many times but, the general is still in its slumber.

"Not even the Fireball Punch can stop his slumber. What am I going to do to wake this Bob-omb?"

Just then, it hit me. I looked at the Bob-omb and said, "That's it! The Dragon Bob-omb Explosion! I haven't tried that yet but, now is the time! Let's test this attack and see if the general wakes up. Here goes, Dragon Bob-omb… _**EXPLOSION!**_"

Then I ate the Bob-omb, charged to the general and then… I exploded on General White! The force of the explosion is so strong, it flew me back to the door. I stood up and said, "Did it work?"

And then, the general woke up! My attack worked successfully!

"It worked! The Dragon Bob-omb Explosion worked! Alright! Now, let's see General White." I said as I walked in, "General White, I'm Dragon Puncher of the Super Mario All-Stars and I want you to take me to the Moon. Can you do that?"

"Of course I'll take you there!" General White replied with a smile, "And thanks for waking me up. You're the best warrior the Mushroom Kingdom has ever seen. Now, do you have the manual?"

"Right here!" I said as I gave him the manual, "Now, let's go to the mayor!"

"Allow me! I'll do a teleport explosion to take us there. Here we go, Dragon. Teleport Explosion!"

With the words shouted, General White exploded and in an instant, we're back at the Cannon Launch Pad. I smiled to myself and said, "That was fun! I love a Bob-omb ride!"

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Now, are you ready for your cannon ride?" General White asked me.

"Sir, yes sir!" I said with a salute.

"That's the spirit. Open the trap door!"

Just then, the trap door opened up and I fell in. I said, "Whoa!"

"Now, let's start loading the Big Bomb Cannon! Bob-ombs, prepare for loading sequence!" General White announced to the Bob-ombs as he entered the control panel.

"Loading sequence is complete, general." Private Joe said, "We're online and ready for launch."

"Great job, Joe. Now, let's fire the cannon and send Dragon Puncher to the Moon!" General White said as he told everyone on the speakers, "Attention all Bob-ombs! All systems are now online and ready for launch. Prepare for detonation sequence!"

Just then, an alarm rang out as the sirens wail all across the launch pad. Detonation sequence has begun.

"OK, let's start the detonation sequence! Private Steve, open the outer hatch!" General said to him.

"Opening it, now!" Steve replied as the outer hatch open up.

Then Joe said, "Should I open the inner shuttle, General White?"

"Go for it, Joe!" The general replied with a thumbs up.

"Roger!"

Then, the inner shuttles open up and the cannon is deep underground.

"Alright, let's bring the cannon up and running! Come forth… _**BIG BOMB CANNON!**_" The general announced as the cannon came in from underground.

When the cannon came out, it is the biggest one in the Mushroom Kingdom. I said, "Wow, that is the biggest cannon I've ever seen and I'm inside right now. This is so cool. I can't wait for the launch so I can get out of here and defeat this evil. Let's do it!"

"Commence targeting sequence!" The general announced to Steve.

"Will do! Setting target on the Moon!" Steve replied as the cannon begins to aim for the moon.

The Bob-ombs tried their best to find the right directions for the cannon so it can be fired until, it is in the right position. Steve smiled to himself and said, "Target sighting sequence has been completed. Prepare to lock on target, Joe!"

"OK!" Joe replied as he pressed the Lock button on the panel. Then he said, "Target locked!"

"Great job locking on to the target, Joe! I'm proud of you!" General White said to him.

"Thanks, general. Well, let's finish loading the cannon. Open the chamber hatch, Steve!" Joe said to Steve.

"Roger that, Joe!" Steve replied as he opened the chamber hatch. Then he said, "The chamber hatch is opened up and ready to load. All we need now is Bob-ombs and then, we're ready to fire! Do you have any Bob-ombs?"

"Allow me!" I said as I selected the Bob-omb Squad from my wristwatch. Then I press the Summon button and shouted, "I summon the Bob-omb Squad now!"

Just then, Bob-ombs of all sizes came in and I said, "Bob-omb Squad… _**ENTER THE CANNON!**_"

With my call, the Bob-ombs hopped in to the chamber hatch and General White said, "Wow, Dragon Puncher can summon Bob-ombs. Is this possible, Private Steve?"

"Of course he can do that, general." Steve replied to him, "After all, he is part of the Super Mario All-Stars. He can bring anything from his wristwatch and look, all of the Bob-ombs are loaded up in the chamber hatch! Thanks, Dragon Puncher!"

"You're welcome, Steve. Now, close the chamber hatch!" I said to him.

"Roger!"

Then Steve closed the hatch and then, the cannon is all set!

"Looks like we're all set, General White!" Steve said to him, "All Bob-ombs are loaded up and ready to go! The Big Bomb Cannon is ready!"

"Great job, team!" General White said to them, "The Big Bomb Cannon is all set and ready to fire. Now then, are you ready for the final step of the detonation sequence?"

"Yes sir!" Joe and Steve replied at the same time, "What's the final step?"

"Fire the cannon!"

"Oh!" The duo agreed.

"Well, let's start firing the Big Bomb Cannon! Is everything ready, Private Joe?"

"Almost there, general. Setting the cannon's time limit to three seconds and… done! The cannon is a go for launch! We're ready!" Joe said with a smile.

"Very well, then! We shall commence countdown sequence immediately. Steve, before we do that, I want to say that you're a great private and as a token of gratitude, I'm giving you the grand honor of firing this cannon." General White said to him with a smile.

"Do I have to?" Steve asked.

"Yes!" General White agreed.

"Oh, thank you for giving me the best gift of all. I love you."

"Same to you, Private Steve! Now, let's make sure that the conditions are all green before we fire the cannon. Joe, is everything all set?"

"Yes, General White! Conditions are all green and according to my calculations, we have exactly three seconds until the cannon goes off. Therefore, we are all set and ready to go!"

"Thanks, Private Joe!" General White said, "Well, let's do it! Steve, commence Big Bomb Cannon firing sequence!"

"Roger that!" Steve said as he rushed to the control panel. Then he pressed the red button on the pad and said, "Big Bomb Cannon firing sequence has been initiated! Dragon Puncher, are you ready?"

I smiled to Steve and replied, "Yes sir! I'm all set and ready to go! Now, fire the cannon so I can get out of here!"

"OK! Big Bomb Cannon, ready to fire in 3..."

I took a big deep breath...

"2..."

I braced myself for impact...

"1..."

I smiled to myself and thought, "_This is it! The cannon is about to go off and I'm about to take a cannon ride to the Moon. If the cannon fires, then all of the Bob-ombs will explode, which will send me directly to the Moon. Well, I better hold on tight because here I go!_"

When everything is all set, Steve shouted out the word...

"_**FIRE!**_"

With the word shouted, Steve pressed the Fire Button on the control panel and then...

_**BOOM!**_

The cannon fired, and out I came, sending me straight to the Moon! I smiled to myself and screamed with delight, "_**YAHOO!**_ This is awesome! I love cannon rides! Now, let's do this! Next stop, the Moon!"

And so, off I went to the Moon as Private Steve said with a salute, "Have fun, Dragon Puncher!"


End file.
